True Feelings
by Dragain
Summary: True feelings of Inuyasha & Kagome are released. A Oneshot Story.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Kagome and all the rest do not belong to me.

--

It had been a particularly bad fight between Inuyasha and Kagome. This resulted in many 'sits' for Inuyasha, and a very upset and crying Kagome leaving for her time through the well. Inuyasha now sat alone in his tree, trying to hold on to every ounce of anger he could muster towards Kagome.

_'That woman!'_

Kagome was doing just about the same. She had come home and quickly ran up the stairs shouting that she didn't want to talk when her mother asked what was wrong. Giving her door a good slam, she picked up a pillow. Covering her face with it she began to scream all of her frustrations out, tears running down her face.

_'Why can't he just grow up!'_

Inuyasha dug into the tree bark with his claws, making deep marks on it. His eyes were marked with anger, andeven a little irritation.

_'Damn that girl!'_

How one little human could cause him so much grief was something he had a hard time understanding. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice answered him. _If you just admitted how you felt about her neither of you would have to go through this._ Inuyashafrowned, bearing hiscanines. He yelled out loud,"Shut up!"

Kagome was in the middle of a long line of unlady like swearing when Sota walked into the room. Hetook one look at his sister, and blinked before asking,"Sister are you mad at brother Inuyasha again?"

Kagome lowered the pillow from her face. Her eyes were red andpuffy from crying, and her face was tinted with pink."Sota," She replied, trying to control her anger, her fingers rolling into a tight fist. "Inuyasha is NOT your brother so stop calling him that..."

Sota innocently looked up at his sister, and put on a smile. Opening his mouth, he replied, "But he's your boyfriend. I just thought that... Well..."

Kagome flung the pillow at her brother, hitting him on his head. "He is _not_ my boyfriend! Understand?"Her tears started flowing again, part of her wishing that Inuyasha could become hers... But it was impossible, with Kikyo in the way. He can't forget about his previous lover, and because of this, Kagome often found herself wondering if it was worth waiting for a man who might never express his true feelings for you.

Knowing better than to push his sister when she was in a mood like this, Sota quickly ran out the room, closing the door behind him. Once outside, the boy frowned. She was never like this... This must be pretty serious.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had stoped being angry, his anger had gone. Leaving him to think out the situation calmly. Looking at the sunset in the horizon, Inuyasha closed his eyes. Sighing, he thought he could hear Kagome's voice in the distance. She was always there, no matter what...

"When Kagome was here, everything is much better... When we are together, I felt that living this life was worth it, and that each day seemed much brighter..."

Inuyasha looked at his clawed hands. Thinking of the countless times he dirted these hands with blood to save Kagome. He had promised to protect her... Even with his life if needed. When they held each other's hand it was like they were made for each other. She was his reason to keep going... The only reason he had for fighting.

When he felt he couldn't move one more step, when the thought of just laying down and dying crossed his mind, there she was, giving him all her strength he needed to get back up. Since he first met her, there was always something between them. When she looked at him it was like she could see right into his soul. She understood everything about him and accepted him. They were separated by fifty years and yet somehow she found her way back to him. Everything happens for a reason...

"What was I thinking? Making her cry like that?" Inuyasha stood up, and jumped down from the tree. The moon was raising in the background and he finally felt inner peace. He gave a determined sigh,and walked towards the well. He was determined to get her back. Inuyasha looked at the well that had been his connection to her for the past few years. On the other side, Kagome must have cried hard...

Kagome hugged her pillow. Why did he always do this to her? How many tears had she shed over him? Were any more going to fall? Was everything worth it?

He was all she could think about. How she missed him. How she wanted to be next to him, even if she was mad and crying because of him. She wanted to be near him. And another fifty years was just too far. Kagome came down from her bed, dried her tears and picked up the pillow she had flunged at Sota. She wanted to be with him forever. It didn't matter what time or place, as long as they were together it wall that mattered. She was ready to go back now.

Leaving her room quietly, she made her way to the well. The moon was raising in her world too.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the rim of the well.

Kagome looked down the well and swung her legs over the side.

On opposite sides of time, the two jumped into the well at the exact same moment...

And there surrounded by blue lights and magic, they met.

They both thought the same thought at the same time, "Our souls are bound tightly together. They had broken the law of time just to be together. And there we were, separated by choice. What were we thinking?"

For a long moment the two simply stared into each other's eyes. They had each stopped falling and were floating in the ink blue darkness of the well.

After a moment Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome. He pulled her into a tight hug and pushed his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest. She felt tears forming in her eyes again and made no attempt to stop them.

And they stayed like that for who knows how long, just happy to be together.

Finally the light disappeared. Leaving the two standing at the bottom of the well. Kagome pulled away and looked up at Inuyasha, tears still falling from her eyes.  
"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand..."

Inuyasha lifted a clawed finger and wiped away her tears.  
"Kagome you're made for me and in my heart I know that I'm your man..." He leaned over and whispered in her ear."We will be together, always..."

"I love you..."


End file.
